Unbreakable
by MegJade
Summary: Fanfic about the blossoming romance between Andrea Beckett and Lloyd mullaney. All in Andrea's point of view. Hope you enjoy it- if you do, please review! :-)
1. Chapter 1

I look at my watch. 10:15.

Lloyds shift finished at 10:00pm-surely he should be back by now? I think back to the conversation we had earlier...did he mention overtime? I don't know why I'm stressing myself out so much, it's only been fifteen minutes after all! He's probably just joking around with Steve...

10:20...

I consider going down to the cab office to check but I'm in my pyjamas and after the day I've had, I really can't summon the energy to get dressed. Is it considered appropriate for a Thirty Seven year old woman to venture to her boyfriends place of work in Micky mouse pyjamas and fluffy slippers? Probably buzzer rings alarmingly loud, breaking the awful silence. The tension in my chest suddenly releases and a relieved smile spreads involuntarily across my face.

"Coming babe...have you forgotten your keys again?" I call cheerfully, placing my wine on the coffee table.

He doesn't reply...that's strange...

"Lloyd?"

I open the door despite the anxious felling that is once again taking over my body and I am disheartened to see my (soon to be) ex husband standing on the door step. He second guesses me before I have time to utter a word.

"Andrea... I know what you're going to say but please, I just want to talk to you!"

I shake my head.

"It's all been said Neil. You're not coming in- just go home!"

An angry expression begins to materialise on his face, sending shivers down my spine.

"why are you being like this?" He bellows

He's been drinking.

Although he has many undoubtable faults, Neil is actually a very placid man but the consumption of alcohol opens up another, darker side to him- one that I have always dreaded.

"You can't just come around here at this time shouting the odds! Leave me alone!"

My command once again falls on deaf ears.

"Where is lover boy then? Isn't he here?"

"N..yes! And he won't be happy when he finds you here, so go away!"

"You're a lier Andrea...what has happened to you?"

He pauses but I remain quiet, intrigued to hear where he is going with this.

"Let me in...surely I deserve that after everything you have done!"

My head is spinning- where is Lloyd? He should be here by now, protecting me, putting this lunatic in his place. Oh my gosh, what if something has happened to him? Neil suddenly spots his opportunity and lurches forward, pushing me out of the way. Before I can stop him he descends up the stairs leading to the flat.

"Come on then let's see what all of the fuss is about...you really left our beautiful family home for this pokey little flat?"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by my lovely friend Megan :-)

I gaze up the stairs, not taking in all that has just happened. My hand reaches for the banister and I slowly pull myself up from the floor. I feel my hands shaking as I take a deep breath, trying to figure out what I am going to have to say, or do to get Neil as far away from Weatherfield as possible.

I know Neil has never been an emotionless bloke, but lately I'm starting to see a side of him I wish I had never uncovered. I can hear the floorboards banging above me as Neil staggers about trying not to fall over.

Should I wait for Lloyd? Should I try to calm Neil down before Lloyd gets here? That reminds me, where is Lloyd?

10:30...

He should have been back half an hour ago, now.

I finally pluck up the courage to climb the stairs. When I reach the top, the corner of my eye catches Neil spread out on our sofa. As I walk closer towards him, the smell of alcohol gets stronger.

'Why are you doing this? To me, to Jess, to our family. The family we've spent 10 years dedicated to!' He whimpers.

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

'Dedicated!' The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them 'The only thing you've been dedicated to recently is making our lives miserable!'

He looks at me, his eyes full of anger, 'Where did my caring, compassionate wife go!' He thunders.

'She grew up Neil!' I shout.

Neil stares vacantly into my eyes. 'I don't like who you've become, who Lloyd has turned you into!'

'Then why are you still here, eh?'

'Because I'm not giving up on you! Not to that Lloyd anyway!'

Lloyd... I imagine him walking up those stairs and holding me in his arms. He makes me feel safe and I long for him to show up and put Neil in his place. I just want...no I need Lloyd...


End file.
